Roro Tamaki
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: An AU, parody, stupid KyoyaTamaki fic. Based on a certain folktale from Indonesia. Prince Tamaki detested marriage. Prince Tamaki detested Lord Kyoya. So what would he do when Lord Kyoya asked his hand for marriage?


Title: Roro Tamaki

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: Kyouya-Tamaki

Disclaimers: not ours, no profit and… you know…

Warning: stupid. That says all…

Once upon a time… no, that's too cliché. Let us begin again. On a faraway land of Japan, there once lived a very beautiful prince named Tamaki. Not only he was beautiful, Prince Tamaki was also the son of one of the greatest ruling family in Japan, and his prosperity and possessions were enormous to behold. His people regarded Prince Tamaki as a charming, gentle, and well-mannered young man, though maybe a bit arrogant. But, those who were close to him would soon realize that the prince was not really as great as what he was described. Charming, yes, he was charming, though he was also stupid, lazy, awfully naïve, irrational, spoilt, and childish.

In his everyday life, Prince Tamaki never really did anything of great importance. He never fought at war because the land was peaceful. His family did not have any family conflict over the throne because he was an only child. He never saved a damsel in distress, never fought any dragon, and never pulled any holy sword.

All in all, Prince Tamaki's life could be seen as boring. Everyday he would wake up late in his rose-scented bed, then he would spend his day fooling around; daydreaming; wailing so he could eat 'commoner's food' like instant noodles and cheap snacks with high doze of monosodium glutamate; and when he felt energetic, he would play the piano. But that was all, his life was surely lacking the spices he found in those books he always read since he was a child that told magnificent, though cliché stories about princes and princesses.

Prince Tamaki longed for an adventure. He wanted to save a princess, to battle a dragon… no, saving a princess was better… He always dreamed of a sappy romantic relationship he could have with a sweet and loving lady. Oh yes, ladies were practically worshipping him because of those syrupy charming words he always uttered to them, all thanks should go to those cheap romance novels he secretly read in his private chamber.

But Prince Tamaki could not save any princess. He even could not fight any dragon nor pull out any holy sword. Why? It was because he was going to get married… with a noble lord named Ohtori Kyouya, and when we said lord, yes that meant Prince Tamaki was going to get married with a man (his father the king was a rather controversial person who put his belief strongly in free love or maybe he was just amazed at the wealth and royal lineage of the Ohtori family).

Nevertheless, Prince Tamaki did not think so happily regarding the marriage arrangement. For once he was not the one courting but the one being courted. And the young lord of the Ohtori family was surely (in Tamaki's opinion) not doing a very good job at that. Ohtori Kyouya was far too cold and had a menacing look in his eyes that could silence any infant within the 100 meters radius. He was absolutely, positively, surely would not be Prince Tamaki's choice of a future companion.

In the end, it was his father who reminded him of the importance of the marriage. If he rejected a proposal that came from a very strong family like the Ohtori family, the effect might not be pretty. There could be war and hatred and Prince Tamaki did not want that. But he too did not want to marry Ohtori Kyouya who seemed to have no love for him. It was difficult for him and his idiotic brain to process.

"You seem to be very troubled," once Kyouya said to him during the time they were having tea while their respective fathers were out for hunting. Prince Tamaki grumbled at the thought of his father; it seemed his father's and Kyouya's father's relationship was better than theirs.

"Do I?" Prince Tamaki said dully.

"Yes, and I want to know what might be troubling you," Kyouya said. "I might be of help for you."

So much for someone who did not love him, Tamaki thought. While it was true that Kyouya was polite and courteous, but his eyes were distant and cold. Prince Tamaki had heard how Kyouya was known for his sharp analytical skill and of how he only did things for the sole purpose of benefiting his or his country's deeds.

Even their marriage was designated for those pesky political purposes.

"It's nothing," Prince Tamaki smiled because he had to maintain his pride and dignity. Oh how he wished to just run away from his palace and save a princess or… yeah, even the dragons were fine too…

And suddenly he had an idea.

"My Lord," he addressed Kyouya. "I suddenly wonder what you could give me as a wedding gift."

Kyouya frowned, "Your father, the King, said that an unlimited amount of instant cup noodles and Pocky in all flavours were all that you want."

"I want mansions!" Prince Tamaki said energetically.

"Mansions?" Kyouya said, still with his unreadable expression.

"I want one thousand mansions, all painted in white and trimmed with gold, to be done by tomorrow before the first ray of the sun comes to the earth," said Prince Tamaki with a challenging look in his eyes.

Kyouya just seemed mildly impressed by that request instead of the anger or confusion that Prince Tamaki hoped. He did not know what emotion the young lord possessed and it bothered him a lot.

"You want mansions, my Prince?" Kyouya asked, adjusting his glasses (one more reason why Prince Tamaki did not like Kyouya was because he wore glasses dor Prince Tamaki was not someone with a glasses fetish). "And what if I could not finish it due time?"

"Then I won't marry you!" Prince Tamaki said, maybe all too heartily. "If you cannot even fulfil my demands, what right do you have to ask me to be your wife… err… husband, no… consort!"

Kyouya only eyed him, no, scrutinized him with his emotionless eyes before saying, "Fine, then, my Prince, I shall do it for you."

Prince Tamaki could only stare in incredulity, and a bit fear, as Kyouya walked away from him. That night he could not sleep. What if Kyouya managed to fulfil his demand, he wondered. Initially he had no doubt that Kyouya wouldn't be able to build one thousand mansions in a night (ha!) but after seeing the other's confidence, slowly fear was coming to him.

Feeling that he could not hold his curiosity anymore, Prince Tamaki sneaked out from his bed to see the progress of Kyouya's work. What surprise it was for him to see that almost half of the work had been done! From his hiding place behind the bushes Prince Tamaki could see those proud white mansions and amongst the working people, Ohtori Kyouya stood still watching with his cold eyes.

Seeing the people at work, Prince Tamaki felt like slapping himself (which he did, afterwards). He had absolutely forgotten the power of Ohtori Kyouya. He forgot that the man was the master of the Ohtori Special Corps, of course doing things like building mansions was easy for him.

Prince Tamaki shuddered because the night was cold and he was afraid of marrying Kyouya and he was confused and he did not know what to do. As the night progressed, he kept squatting in his hiding place, watching as those people worked. But when it was only one more mansion to go before the completion, he felt like he had to do something.

Sunrise was still a little far ahead, but Prince Tamaki suddenly had an idea (he just hoped his idea wouldn't turn out as bad as his previous idea of asking Kyouya to build him mansions). Quickly he dashed to the palace and he came out afterward with a set of lamps his father once used to light the stage when there was an act being performed there. If there was no sun, Prince Tamaki thought, then he would make his own sun.

Too bad for him, he was caught in his act, by one of the most horrendous looking guy in Ohtori Special Corp nonetheless.

So Prince Tamaki could only squeak in fear (that was the only sound he could produce at that moment) as that horrendous looking guy ushered him to his master. Upon seeing him, Ohtori Kyouya only adjusted his glasses and stared at him, unblinking.

"What are you doing, Prince Tamaki?" Kyouya said icily to him.

"I just… err… want to see the progress of your work…" Prince Tamaki stuttered.

"And for what use," Kyouya said as he eyed those lamps that Prince Tamaki brought. "Are those lamps you bring?"

"To make light, my Lord."

"Why do you need light?"

"Because the sun is not yet rising, my Lord."

"And why do you yearn for sun, my Prince, ere my work is done?"

Prince Tamaki sighed. He knew he could no longer run from his reason. Trying not to tremble, he raised his face and stared at Kyouya.

"Because I don't want to be married to you, my Lord."

In silence that followed afterward, Prince Tamaki waited for a slap or at least an angry remark that he knew would be directed to him. But in his surprise, he saw Kyouya inhaling a deep breath as the man who was supposed to be his future husband stared at him with something resembled remorse in those eyes. His surprise grew even larger when Kyouya raised his hand slightly.

"Stop your work," he called calmly to all the people who worked under him.

"But my Lord…" one of his workers tried to say.

"Dare you to object me?" Kyouya cut him halfway. "Stop your work at this very moment and leave us alone."

Prince Tamaki watched in confusion as one by one, those people stopped their works and walked away from them, leaving him alone with Kyouya. He questioned the young lord with his eyes but he only got a somewhat sad smile from him.

"If you hate me that much, Prince, you just have to say so from the beginning," Kyouya said.

"I…" Prince Tamaki said and he suddenly realized that he blushed under Kyouya's stare.

"Building these mansions now has no importance," Kyouya sighed. "I will take my proposal back and disturb you no more. I know… I have a feeling that you never want this marriage to work, yet I still hope that it would somehow… I still hope that you will become mine, but I think I am just deceiving myself…"

"But…" Prince Tamaki stuttered. "Why?"

"Because I love you, Prince Tamaki, fair one," Kyouya smiled. "I love you."

To say that Prince Tamaki's heart did not melt at that statement would be a total lie. He stared at Kyouya and for once he realized how gorgeous he looked. He had been looking at Kyouya disdainfully because he thought the only reason behind hiss proposal was simply for political affair yet now that he knew that the man truly loved him, he could see at Kyouya with a different light. And, oh, how perfect he looked in that light.

Prince Tamaki blushed harder as his heart beat faster. All his memories of reading those cheap romance novels came flooding to his mind. He had dreamed of a sappy romantic love story from the time he could hope for something and there, before his eyes was a man who loved him enough to endure his irrational demands and discourteous attitude and still love him nonetheless.

What else could he hope for?

"My Lord," Prince Tamaki said with much shame and respect. "I am the one at fault. Please do forgive me and never take back your words of marrying me."

"But I do not want to cause you any discomfort, Prince Tamaki," Kyouya said

"There will be none," Tamaki said. "My Lord, when your words of proposal came to my ears, truthfully I think that you only want to marry me for political purpose. I have promised never to give myself to anyone with any reason apart from love. My stupid judgement of your kind intention has made me thus regarding you with almost no respect, yet this night I was proven wrong."

With so much dignity he still possessed in him Prince Tamaki raised his face. His clear blue eyes stared deep into Kyouya's black ones and, trying not to tremble he said.

"Do you really love me, My Lord?"

"I do," Kyouya said earnestly.

"Then please let me have the honour to stay by your side as your faithful consort for the rest of my life until death do us part," said Tamaki.

"But why do you do that?" Kyouya asked.

For the first time since their first meeting, Prince Tamaki smiled openly and sincerely to Kyouya as he said, "Because I love you, Lord Kyouya, with all my worth."

The sun finally rose and its ray fell on those unfinished cluster of mansion where there could be seen amongst the white buildings two people embracing each other. Prince Tamaki smiled in Kyouya's arms. He had found his own fairy tale at last.

The wedding of the two royalties held merely a week after the incident took place. The mansions itself were never finished. Prince Tamaki had decided to let the last mansion of the one thousand mansions he asked be unfinished for the rest of eternity as a reminder of how in that night he found his love in Ohtori Kyouya. Sure, he and Kyouya did not have the 'happily ever after' like what always written in the end of any fairy tale he read - they still fought sometimes, they argued over trivial matters, they often have their personalities clashing with each other, yet they were happy in each other's presence. And long, long after that when Prince Tamaki watched over Kyouya in his deathbed, smiling with love that never fade from the very first time he declared it, he felt thankful that he was caught in his act of faking the rising of the sun that night.

- the end -

(A/N: damn… now we surely will get ourselves sued for making our readers have diabetes… sorry for that, ne… and of course reviews will be worshipped )


End file.
